


The Coming of Autumn

by aruarudayo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, RyuuSou Week Day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: For RyuuSou Week Day 4: ShrineA nearby shrine is hosting a festival and naturally Ryuu and Sougo go together.





	The Coming of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I have something half written for yesterday’s prompt but it's still fighting me so for now, please have this mindless fluff I wrote at midnight lololol
> 
> Also side note: I think, if Ryuu and Sougo actually got together, Ryuu would be very quick to get rid of honorifics while Sougo very much would not lol 
> 
> This piece is super sappy and cheesy and I have zero regrets. Unbeta'd

Ryuu shivers as a cool breeze blows past the nape of his neck, somewhat regretting that he hadn’t brought a scarf today. The weather had been warm earlier, but now that the sun's going down, the early autumn chill is setting in beneath his light jacket and thin shirt, prompting him to start hopping from foot to foot as he waits.

Soft fabric wraps around his neck, drawing a surprised yelp from him.

"Ah, I'm sorry for surprising you, Tsunashi-san; you looked cold, so I thought you could use my scarf."

Ryuu turns to see Sougo at his side, the younger man waving shyly in greeting. The movement causes the sleeve of Sougo's yukata to fall to his elbow, exposing the pale skin there, and by then Ryuu is a goner as his eyes trail over the lavender outfit, small embroidered designs leading up from Sougo's sandal-clad feet to the deep purple obi cinched around his waist. Ryuu vaguely recalls someone saying once that Sougo's appeal is in being clothed, and right now he can't help but agree.

"You...you look good," he says dumbly, feeling warm from more than the scarf.

"Do I?" Sougo fidgets nervously, fiddling with the edges of his sleeves and tucking his hair behind his ear. "I was thinking of coming in plain clothes, but then I found this yukata in my closet and Nagi-kun saw and insisted I wear it. I hope you weren’t waiting long; it took a bit of time to get on."

"No, no, I didn’t have to wait at all!" Ryuu protests. "Besides, it was worth it to see you like this. You look beautiful, Sougo."

Sougo turns beet-red from the compliment. "You've seen me in yukata before..." he points out weakly, trying to hide his face behind his hands with little success.

"Yeah, but that's for work. You got all dressed up today to see me." Ryuu smiles before giving Sougo a peck on the lips. "By the way, thank you for the scarf, but aren’t you going to get cold?"

Sougo shakes his head. "I'll manage. I think my yukata is thicker than your shirt, actually."

Ryuu laughs before extending a hand to his boyfriend. "Well then, shall we?"

Sougo slips his hand into Ryuu's and they start up the stairs to the shrine, which is holding a small festival to signal the end of summer. Many of the other members of their respective groups had made plans to come as well, though they gave Ryuu and Sougo space to make their own date plans together.

Ryuu gets them something to eat, some yakisoba that Gaku would never let Ryuu eat around him and a small plate of takoyaki to share. They sit beneath one of the large trees, chatting idly about their friends as they eat and enjoying each other's presence. It isn’t all that often they can go on a date like this, but simply being together is enough.

They move on to the games—there aren’t many since it's a small event, but Ryuu tries to win something for Sougo anyway. The couple quickly learns, however, that Sougo is a significantly better marksman than Ryuu, and they walk away with a small stuffed dragon that Sougo insists that Ryuu keep. In return, Ryuu buys Sougo a plastic mask he was eyeing, a hideous looking oni face that Sougo assures Ryuu is cute.

By the time they finish touring the festival, twilight has come and gone, the warm lanterns scattered around the venue a stark contrast to the dark night sky. Then, a popping noise sounds out over the open field beyond the food stalls and games, and just as Ryuu and Sougo enter the clearing, a bright flash of red color lights up the sky, followed by white and gold and green. As the fireworks show continues, the two find a spot to sit and watch, naturally falling into each other.

"It kind of feels like when we're at a concert," Sougo comments off-handedly. "All these bright lights, all these good feelings—I think it might even be to the beat of Leopard Eyes, so all we need is music."

"If it were a concert I probably wouldn’t get to hold you like this, though," Ryuu says, arm tightening ever so slightly around Sougo's waist.

Sougo chuckles, leaning even further into Ryuu's chest. "No, I suppose you wouldn’t."

"We're not going to get to see each other that much in the next few weeks, are we?"

"It's a busy season...I'll text you as much as I can, though."

"Yeah...but I'll miss you."

"I'll still be here, Tsunashi-san."

"Yeah, but..."

"It'll be okay. We'll still be here. I'm only a phone call away."

He turns his chin up slightly, a silent request that Ryuu is too happy to oblige, capturing his lips in a soft, slow kiss, the finale of the fireworks show going off in the background.

Autumn brings with it many new things: fashion photoshoots, song promotions, drama filming, and Sougo and Ryuu are planning on being right in the middle of all of it. But for right now, autumn for them is a shared kiss beneath the fireworks, and the promise of being together through it all.


End file.
